disturbed2fandomcom-20200214-history
Criminal
---- Criminal is a song by the band Disturbed. It is the 10th song on the album Indestructible. ---- Lyrics (Malevolent criminal, I) (When the vision paints my mind) (Cross the invisible line) (And you'll be paid in kind) REPEAT HIT IT! HA HA HA HA HA HA Criminal The suffering It makes me think like a Criminal The suffering When we're alone Criminal The suffering It makes me feel like a Criminal The suffering When we're alone Typical enough for me That I burn inside in agony What power will enable me TO bury my vision The hunger coming over me As I learn to hide the agony To make a final remedy To close the door once and for all CHORUS In a world that I don't want to know With a message that I never want to send To be free from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don't tell me I can not go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end (it seems the whole experience is) Terrible and crippling The pain is much more than Physical beyond belief When we're alone Typical enough for me And I burn inside in agony What power will enable me To make this decision Despair has fallen over me No way to hide the agony Embracing my calamity To save myself once and for all CHORUS Now you want to know You want a name You want to call me motherf*cker Now you want to know You want a name You want to say it doesn't matter Now you want to know You want a name You want to call me motherf*cker Now you want to know You want a name You want to say it doesn't matter now Now you wanna know Now you wanna name Now you wanna place Now you wanna time Now you want it all Now you wanna know Now you wanna name Now you wanna place Now you wanna time Now you want it all Now In a world that I don't want to know With a message that I never want to send To be free from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don't tell me I can not go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don't say that it isn't so I'm on a path that you'll never comprehend Set me free from all of this I need you to quicken my end Song Meaning This song is about "A vicious and tormenting past that a person can carry, but knowing that he/she must live with it forever.Have you ever been in a relationship that drives you to wanting to commit a crime? It just pulls the worst out of you.It's so intense and you can't really free yourself from it and it makes you do things you shouldn't want to do, to the extent of bringing on your own life's end just to be out of it." Trivia *This song is 4:15 minutes long, making it one of Disturbed's longer songs on the album, Indestructable. *This is the only song on the album, Indestructable, without a solo. Category:Songs Category:Songs that are 4-5 minutes long Category:Songs without a solo Category:Songs from Indestructible